Session 26
Members *Autumn *Bob *Damian *Henderbeard *Solaris The Adventure We began today's adventure back at Pradaqa Tower, the home of the Henderbeards. After a full rest, the party headed off to the Dark Temple, in search of the twisted god of the Taldor, Palelil. Making it stealthily through the first floor, Solaris stumbled upon a group of ninjas. They were stealthy and hit again and again with their sneak attacks. Among them was a trained velociraptor. It snapped and bit until Solaris fell. Bob was healing away, and Henderbeard was Henderbearding. Damian soaked up some of the attacks and tried to take some of the heat off Solaris as well. In the end, the team prevailed. People healed up and forged on. They found the year's worth of accounting notes in a back office, along with a nice pair of magic glasses, and a scroll. Moving north, the party felt the remainins of the enchantment in the maze. They were easily able to shrug it off this time. Moving through the maze, the party stumbled upon the resting place of Palelil. As they approached, a beholder attacked from behind. Henderbeard and Solaris were moved out of range, and Autumn got turned to stone. It was a tough fight, but in the end, the Henderbeards won again! Summoning the evil and misshapen god, the party was less than thrilled with his blessing. A puny +1 hit point and training in the cleaning skill. what do you expect from the clown who 1) precipitated the god wars and 2) couldn't make a half decent race anyway? Searching the last room, the party found a teleportal, and Autumn teleported them back to their tower. Before heading in, people started to notice tracks and the evidence that someone had been there. Just then Smannet approached from behind the Hut of Shame. Damian's excitement to see her was smashed when she changed back to her original form and attacked. Smannet was a doppleganger rogue! She was a member of a secret group, the Council of Wrath. The rest of the council stepped into combat, and things got hairy. Garx, a phase spider proved difficult to deal with, as it jumped in and out of the ethereal plane to attack each turn. Enchilios, an elven sorcerer, rained down fireballs. Autumn fell, Henderbeard was angry, Damian rended away, Bob healed, and Solaris was invisible to his foes. Unbeknownst to the party, the Council had been following them for many weeks. They had been hired to kill the Henderbeards by a mysterious Taldormage. The Council finally caught up with the Henderbeards in town and observed them over a few mugs of ale, looking at their weapons and asking about favorite magic attacks. This gave them the information they were looking for. They took Damian's cash and purchased potions of resistance from fire and cold. They also duped a group of dwarves into attacking. During the attack, they observed the attack styles of the party and developed a strategy. They would lay in wait until, resources depleted, the Henderbeards trudged back to their tower. The battle was long and hard, but in the end Garx escaped into the Ethereal plane and Dorath Kir, the leader, surrendered. He was questioned until Garx returned to try and free him. Damian agreed to let them go in exchange for their help in the future. Henderbeard got angry that they did evil things, but Dorath was having none of that. He knew it was the Henderbeards who unleashed the demon on the land of Tarq. Dorath even got his trusty magic longsword back. He agreed to the Henderbeard's demands, and left the tower. Will we ever see him again? Also, Henderbeard got his ear cut off. XP *Ninjas: 8,000 *Beholder: 8,000 *Council of Wrath: 15,000 *Quest XP: 4,000 *Total: 35,000 *Each: 7,000 *7,000 XP until level 12 Loot *Irrefutable Robes *Cloak of resistance +1 (adds +1 to saves against magic effects) *Scarab of protection (6 charges, absorbs 50 HP of necromancy damage) *+1 plate *+1 studded leather *+1 leather armor *+1 steel shield *+1 wooden shield *+1 longbow *2 +1 shortbows *6 +1 arrows *5 +1 Shuriken *+1 longsword *Glasses of seeing in the dark (30 feet of darksight) *2 Wands of alter self (22 charges & 19 charges) *Wand of fireball (6th-level caster, 14 charges) *Ranger Spell Book with new spells: True Strike and Obscuring mist *2 Scrolls of invisibility *Scroll of lightning bolt *Scroll of charm person *Scroll of undetectable alignment (Similar to Ring of Mind Shielding, lasts for 1 minute) *Potion of endurance (+2 to CON for 1 minute, includes HP increase) *Potion of charisma (+2 to CHA for 1 minute) *4 Potions of cure wounds *Potion of protection from fire (protects for 96 hp of fire damage) *Potion of protection from cold (protects for 72 HP of cold damage) *Potion of Flying *Potion of Heroism *Potion of Invisibility *Silver earring (50 gp) *1746 gp *40 arrows *flask of acid *Flask of alchemist’s fire